htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hole Lotta Love
A Hole Lotta Love is a Happy Tree Friends Dimensions episode. It takes place in dimension four. Staring *Nutty *Sticky Featuring *Petunia *Axl *Gamey *Sneaky *Hoodie *Medusa Appearances *Toothy *Snuffly *Sniffles *Bulky Plot We begin with Nutty and Sticky walking through the park. While Nutty licks a swirly lolipop. Sticky wanders over to a broken down well. Nutty sees this and barely manages to save Sticky from falling in. Nutty tells Sticky to stay where she is, then follows Sticky's gaze over to an ice cream truck. When Nutty turns back around, however, Sticky is gone, leaving only a flower behind. Nutty, fearing for the worst, begins tossing a rope down the well in hopes that Sticky would grab on, coming up empty every time, until he drops it. Nutty runs over to a picnic table where Petunia, Sniffles, and Snuffly are reading and eating, demanding help. Sniffles gets an idea, smiles, and they go to his workshop along with Axl and Gamey who want to help. Sniffles shows them a drilling machine and explains how it works. Gamey, meanwhile, spends the entire time eating cans of beans, forcing her to run to a nearby outhouse. The next day, Sniffles' waves as the large drill machine, crashes out of his workshop. They begin burrowing underground, but Axl is instantly killed when a small glass bubble he rides in is crushed against the ground. Nutty panics as they have no map. Nutty and Petunia find Medusa who is in a tunnel. They stop and ask Medusa, for directions to the well. Medusa tries to point to where the well is. Nutty can't understand where Medusa is telling them to go, so he and Petunia leave, destroying some pipes in the tunnel. Poisonous gas begins seeping out through the pipes and Medusa, unable to find to turn off the gas in time, falls down dead. Nutty and Petunia begin fighting over the steering wheel, causing them to burrow in senseless directions and jump out of the ground in several places. The fin of the machine emerges in the middle of a road and begins chasing Hoodie, who instantly runs off. He eventually relaxes when the fin goes back underground. He looks up to see, however, that Edwin is driving right at him. Hoodie braces himself for the impact, when the fin reemerges and cuts Toothy's car (and Toothy himself) in half, leaving Hoodie unharmed. Half of Toothy's car knocks down garbage cans in front of Sneaky's house. He opens a window and looks out, shocked at the damage. As Nutty and Petunia continue their struggle for control of the vehicle, the steering wheel breaks off. The machine pops out of the ground and goes back underground, the force of the impact causing Hoodie to fly up in the air. He lands perfectly and throws some rocks at the door to Sneaky's house. When Sneaky comes outside, Hoodie tries in vain to explain to Sneaky what happened when Sneaky shakes his head and does not know what Hoddie is talking about. The fin suddenly comes by and slices off the front part of the house, causing it to fall forward on Hoodie and Sneaky. They run away and the windows of the house end up falling over them. Hoodie is unhurt as he is under the window that Sneaky opened earlier. Sneaky, however, is not so lucky, he is sliced to pieces from the glass of the other window. Petunia and Nutty try to replace the steering wheel on the controls, but the drill hits an underground wall of concrete. The drill becomes stationary as it's lodged in the concrete, but, because it's still activated, the rest of the machine begins spinning at a fast rate. Nutty manages to get to the controls, while numerous cans of beans fly out of a cupboard and begin bouncing around. They pierce Petunia numerous times and when Nutty finally manages to stop the machine, Petunia's body is mangled. Back at the well, Sticky comes skipping by with an ice cream in her hand to retrieve one of her flowers, having never fallen in the well in the first place. The machine begins driving towards Sticky, but Nutty is concerned that Sticky might get run over by it. He goes to the top of the machine, where Axl was earlier, and tosses an anchor to stop the machine. Hoodie, now out of breath and slowing down, ends up getting his head crushed by the anchor. The machine stops just short of running over Sticky, but Nutty accidentally knocks Sticky down the well when he opens the door. Sighing, Nutty goes back underground to search for his daughter. The drill reemerges, however, under the outhouse Gamey is in, shredding her to death. Moral "Anything worth doing is worth doing well!" Deaths *Axl's head is bashed and explodes when the drill machine enters the Earth. *Medusa breathes poisonous gas and gets intoxicated. *Toothy gets sliced in half by the machine's fin. *A closed window falls on Sneaky, slicing him. *Petunia dies when she is hit by numerous cans. *An anchor impales Hoodie's head. *Gamey is shredded to death by the drill machine Category:Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:Dimension 4 Episodes